Elapid (ShiverTheIceWing)
Appearance Elapid is similar to her son in appearance, with dark green-yellow scales and pale brown topscales. Her underscales are the same creamy yellowish colour of Death Adder. Her eyes are dark grey and she wears a silver-and-lapis moon crescent earring. Personality She cares a lot about her dragonets, but gradually found her husband not to be her type. She hated her father and was constatly worried about her dragonets, her sister and her nieces. Biography She and her sister Garter grew up under the watchful eye of their terrifying father, Kingsnake. He insisted that they become fit and strong and learn how to kill and thieve. He would assign them little missions and if they failed he would make them spend a night in his special little Psychology Dungeon, in which there were remains of corpses and ghastly, disturbing creations. When she turned ten, she and Garter were forced to choose partners, in order to hatch a male heir to Kingsnake's twisted empire. Elapid chose her best friened, Saline. They waited as long as they could before Kingsnake forced them to have eggs. They had three, and hatched Death Adder, Fierce Snake and little Taipan. Elapid had desperately hoped that her dragonets wouldn't have to undergo the horrific training she and Garter had been put through. Unfortunately, Kingsnake was adamant that at the very least Taipan would have to, unless she wanted a horrible 'accident' to happen to one of her daughters. When she refused, Kingsnake had all three of her dragonets stay in the Psychology Dungeon for the night. When they came out, they were no longer the innocent little dragonets that they had been when they'd went in. They were more mature and subdued, and any hope of Taipan showing the personality Kingsnake wanted was gone. He'd hide behind Fierce Snake whenever something happened, and he was incredibly shy. Since Garter's single egg had produced a female, Elapid knew that Taipan would one day be forced to inherit her father's criminal empire. She tried to put it off for as long as she could, with the help of Saline, but Kingsnake gradually started giving her dragonets assignments, trying to train them. Poor, clever little Fierce Snake realised this when she was two, shortly after their second assignment. Elapid knew that this would put her in danger, if Kingsnake discovered that she was onto him. Kingsnake couldn't afford to have little blabbing dragonets accidentally dob him in to the queen's forces. Elapid had to persuade her daughter not to say anything. She told her that her grandfather was training her for a special mission, by orders of the queen. She could tell that Fierce Snake knew she was lying, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not if she wanted to keep her daughter safe. Her other daughter, Death Adder, gradually started to show some disturbing signs of the kind of personality that Kingsnake looked for when hiring soldiers. She seemed to be enjoying fighting her siblings and their cousin Colubrid, sometimes 'forgetting' that it wasn't real. It troubled Elapid, but she ignored it. After Death Adder made her first kill, Elapid realised that Kingsnake had started slowly trying to brainwash her dragonets and turn them insane. He had succeeded with Death Adder, but failed to control her, and she went out on a killing spree. Elapid and Saline split up. Saline decided to work as an advisor for Kingsnake, if only to save his own scales, whereas Elapid told her father that she wished to live a normal life and swore not to dob him in to the queen. Her dragonets were eight by now, and they were able to take care of themselves. All she'd heard of Death Adder was that she was in hiding but was still on her killing spree, which was apparently still ongoing. Elapid often recieved letters from Fierce Snake, and the occasional one from Taipan. She wrote to her sister and got the odd reply, sometimes with a paragraph from Garter's youngest daughter Asp. She never wrote to her father or her ex-husband and hoped to never see them again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)